royal dinner
by sofia2017
Summary: An upcoming dinner requires the kids to take a course in etiquette. But Madeline worries she won't be able to pull it off...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

One morning, at breakfast, king Roland had an announcement to make.  
>"Everyone, I am happy to announce that we will be holding a special dinner for all of our neighboring kingdoms this Friday evening." He declared.<br>"Really?" James asked. "We've never done anything like that before."  
>"Well, I think now would be a good time to start." Roland smiled. "Now, I'll expect you all to be on your best behavior."<br>"Of course, daddy." Amber nodded sweetly.  
>"When am I not on my best behavior?" James asked.<br>"Do you really want us to answer that?" Amber snaked.  
>"Hey!" James snarled.<br>"In fact, you'll be taking etiquette lessons from Baileywick this week." Roland added. "You will all be an example by which Enchancia is measured by our visitors, and you must make a good impression."  
>"You can count on us, dad." Sofia smiled.<p>

The kids went into the study, where Baileywick was waiting with their first lesson.  
>"Now then, the first thing you need to learn is the proper way to greet our guests." He declared. "You must either bow or curtsy."<br>"That sounds simple enough." Madeline shrugged.  
>For a moment, the kids practiced their bowing and curtsying.<br>"Very good." Baileywick smiled. "Now, we move on to the dinner table."  
>Baileywick directed them to a small table.<br>"Now then." Baileywick continued. "You must sit down slowly and carefully. And sit up straight."  
>The kids complied. James slouched a little, but he pulled it off.<br>"Excellent." Baileywick smiled. "Now we move on to the cutlery."  
>A long line of forks and spoon were on each table placing.<br>"Choosing the right utensil is paramount." Baileywick declared. "You don't want to see a soup spoon on your pudding, do you?"

"Excuse me, Baileywick." Amber held up her hand. "But I already learned all this stuff when I was three. I don't see why I should even be here."  
>"Well, it never hurts to get a refresher course." Baileywick replied.<br>"But Baileywick, I've arranged to meet Clio and Hildegard soon." Amber protested.  
>"I'm sorry Amber, but you're staying put." Baileywick insisted.<br>"Oh, fine." Amber huffed.  
>"I'll be right back with tea and sweets." Baileywick declared.<br>"This is kind of fun." Madeline smiled.  
>"It is, isn't it?" Sofia agreed.<br>"Easy for you to say." Amber groaned. "You haven't already gone through this a hundred times."  
>"Lighten up, Amber." James snorted, earning him a glare from his twin sister.<br>Baileywick returned with the tea and sweets, and the lesson continued.  
>"Remember, when drinking tea, it is important to hold out your pinkie." He declared. "And have only one sweet at a time. That means you, James."<br>"I wasn't gonna..." James huffed.  
>The lesson continued for most of the day. Sofia and Madeline had some trouble here and there, but it all seemed satisfactory to Baileywick.<br>"Well, I'd say my work here is done." He smiled. "You're all set for the big dinner."  
>"I sure hope so." Sofia nodded.<p>

"How about tonight at dinner, we practice what we learned today?" Sofia suggested.  
>"Good idea, Sofia." Madeline smiled. "That way, mom and dad can see that we're ready for the big dinner."<br>"I'm in." James nodded.  
>"I suppose so." Amber shrugged.<br>At dinner that night, Roland and Miranda were pleasantly surprised to see their children living up to the rules of etiquette; Though they weren't all perfect, they were good enough to satisfy any nitpickers at the dinner.  
>"Well done, all of you." Roland smiled.<br>"Yes, well done." Miranda added. "Thank you all for taking this so seriously.  
>"You should really be thanking Baileywick." Sofia smiled. "He's the one who taught us all this."<br>"We couldn't have done it without him." Madeline added.  
>"Good work, Baileywick." Roland declared.<br>"Just doing my job, your majesty." Baileywick nodded.  
>The royal family felt ready for the upcoming dinner. They could be an example for all the other kingdoms, and hopefully, nothing unfortunate would happen that night.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The following Friday afternoon, the kids were riding the carriage back home from Royal Prep.  
>"Well, tonight's the big night." Amber noted.<br>"Right." Madeline said dully.  
>"Is everything okay, Maddie?" Sofia asked. "You seem worried."<br>"Oh, I'm okay." Madeline replied. "I'm just nervous, that's all."  
>"About tonight?" James asked.<br>"Yeah." Madeline nodded. "I mean, we've only practiced with mom and dad and our friends. I don't think I can handle doing it in front of so many people."  
>"Maddie, relax." Sofia told her. "We've already done this a bunch of times before. We'll be fine."<br>"I hope you're right." Madeline sighed.  
>Once they returned to the castle, they saw that the servants were putting the finishes touches on the décor for the dinner.<br>"Alright children, please change into your formal dress wear." Baileywick instructed.  
>"Yes, Baileywick." The kids chorused.<br>"Do hurry." Baileywick added. "Our guests will be arriving any moment now."  
>The kids dashed upstairs and changed. As they went downstairs, they saw royal carriages descending upon the castle; Their guests had arrived.<p>

"May I present the royal family from the kingdom of Weiling!" Baileywick announced as Emperor Kwan and his family entered the room.  
>The kids bowed and curtsied to their guests. More came, including the royals from Corinthia, Freezenburg, Tangu and Caldune, king Magnus, and Cecily (With Vivian in tow).<br>"So glad you could all come." Roland smiled.  
>"Thank you for the invitation, king Roland." Kwan smiled back.<br>While the adults talked, the kids chatted with her friends.  
>"This is one big dinner." Vivian noted.<br>"I know." Madeline sighed. "What if I do the wrong thing, and make my family look bad?"  
>"I'm sure you'll do fine." Vivian told her.<br>Before long, the time had come for them all to take their seats.

The royal family sat with their guests as the first course of their dinner was served. Madeline fumbled nervously with her napkin, managing to fit it in place before anyone noticed.  
>They got through the first course without much bother, but then came the main course. As the food was placed on the table, Madeline stared at the line of forks, not remembering which one to use. She reached hesitatingly for one.<br>"That's the wrong one!" Amber hissed.  
>"Oh, right." Madeline gulped. "Thanks, Amber."<br>As Madeline reached for the other fork, her hand knocked off some of the other, causing a large clattering noise. realizing all eyes were now on her, Madeline cringed in embarrassment.  
>"Sorry!" She yelped. "I just... forgot which fork to use!"<br>"That's alright, Madeline." Miranda smiled. "We all make mistakes."  
>"I know I do." Roland chuckled. "Just last week, I accidentally used a shrimp fork to eat my sausages with."<br>"Really?" James sniggered.  
>"Just because we're royalty doesn't mean we're not allowed to make mistakes." Miranda declared. "now, let's get back to sharing this wonderful dinner with our honored guests."<br>"Okay, mom." Madeline smiled.

The rest of the dinner was mostly uneventful. The diners talked, joked and shared news. Soon, it was time for the guests to leave.  
>"It was a wonderful dinner, king Roland." King Magnus admitted. "And your children were so well-behaved."<br>"Thank you, king Magnus." Roland nodded.  
>"We simply must do this again sometime." Cecily declared.<br>"Sooner rather then later." Miranda smiled.  
>After the guests left, Roland and Miranda congratulated their children.<br>"Well done, all of you." Roland smiled.  
>"Even me?" Madeline asked.<br>"Especially you, Madeline." Miranda nodded. "To keep going after making a mistake is better then making no mistakes at all."  
>"Thanks, mom." Madeline smiled, her confidence restored.<p>

The End.


End file.
